This invention relates to a candlewick-fixing device for use on burning candlewicks. The device has two tools, one a candlewick extracting and positioning device and the other a candlewick extinguishing device. It is also concerned with a new method of candlewick straightening that facilitates the re-positioning of a burning candlewick, and with the convenience of having a tool for extinguishing the candle flame as part of the same device.
Often included on candle labels is an approximate burn time. In order to maximize the burn time duration, the candlewick should remain upright as it burns. This upright position keeps the flame centered, and the candle will burn evenly from the center outwards, rather than burning too much on either side.
Uneven burning can also create tall sidewalls after burning away the central portion of the candle. If the candle flame burns a hole in the thin sidewall, excess melted wax will pour out of the hole and leave a hot puddle of wax. This can leave an undesired mess and be a safety hazard.
Candlewicks are susceptible to drafts created by heaters, air conditioners, movement by people, and other similar factors. These conditions can cause the candlewick to lean towards one side and either burn unevenly or put out the flame in the wax. Constant heat from the flame of the leaning wick can eventually crack a glass candleholder.
Few products exist that assist in repositioning the candlewick once it has been lit and is burning. Many people use objects such as pens and silverware to reposition the candlewick, which damages the objects over time. Often these devices do a poor job of straightening the candlewick, requiring frequent re-manipulation of the wick, or the candle burns unevenly. Rather than damaging household objects, what is required is a specially designed candlewick-fixing device that uses a method of straightening the wick that is easily performed by positioning the device around the candlewick to allow repositioning the candlewick with a simple horizontal motion. The device should be crafted of a material resistant to heat and tarnishing.
People who frequently light candles commonly use candlewick flame snuffers. Snuffers come in many sizes and designs but must have an opening which surrounds the flame in order to block oxygen from reaching and reviving the flame when the snuffer is placed over the flame.
Typically, snuffers serve only one purpose: they extinguish candle flames. Other common candle apparatus include lighters and wick cutters. These are used with un-lit candles. With the advent of many different devices to aid in candle lighting, users may accumulate a large quantity of tools.
What is required is combining a candlewick-straightening device and a candlewick flame snuffer in a candlewick-fixing tool to eliminate the need for two separate tools for use with lit candles. This combination candlewick straightening device and candlewick flame snuffer allows one to straighten the candlewick while it is burning using a flame-resistant wire loop on one end of the device and to extinguish the flame using the snuffer on the other end.